Bomb Threat
by Cybra
Summary: When you're trapped in the middle of a bomb threat, it's best to be with your friends...as the Trio knows quite well!


Bomb Threat

Bomb Threat

By Cybra

****

A/N: Okay, yesterday, we had **another** bomb threat. That makes it a total number of eight or nine bomb threats in **this school year **at my school! I'm sunburned, I missed out on lunch since the bomb threat began right before my lunchtime so I was starving when I got home (I eat breakfast at 5 am and I got home at 3 pm), and **I am mad!** Therefore, I shall now write the fic that I didn't write back in November!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!! So there!

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya glared at his fellow students as he sat in the grass. Any one of those teenagers could have been the one to leave the note that made the administrators pull the fire alarm. He could only imagine the grass stains that would get onto his uniform (not that anyone would really **notice** since the uniform was green). However, he was glad that his uniform had a jacket. It was **cold** outside!

"Tai!" a familiar voice shouted to him. The owner of that familiar voice ran up to him, his blonde hair and blue eyes allowing him to be picked out easily.

The brunette turned his head and growled a greeting. "Hey, Matt."

Yamato "Matt" Ishida knew his friend was in a bad mood. This was the fifth or sixth bomb threat that they had had. He himself was more than slightly angry at the idiots who kept leaving the bomb threat notes. It put more restrictions on the students that way. It was bad enough that more than half of the bathrooms were no longer unlocked because of the first two bomb threat notes that had been left in the bathrooms.

"I predict," Matt said, "that if the jerk who's doing this is caught by the students first, he'll get a public lynching."

"That would make **me** happy," Tai grumbled as his friend sat beside him.

"Me, too. Or stoning. That would be fun. Throw stones at the freak until he dies!"

The blonde grinned as the brunette laughed slightly, a morbid smile reaching his face. Obviously, the former leader of the Digidestined was entertaining thoughts of Greymon putting the delinquent on flambé.

When Tai slowly ended the nice daydream, he looked around. "Where's Izzy? I thought he had Chemistry this block and would be out here."

"Sure does. I wonder where he is…" Matt muttered.

It was no secret around the school. If you found Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, or Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, you would most likely find the other two with him. The trio was inseparable and had even become infamous for it. The main reason was that who would have guessed that a soccer star, the lead singer in a rock band, and a computer geek would willingly hang out together. Well, the soccer star and the band member maybe would have hung out together, but definitely not with a computer geek. Some people wondered what would happen when Tai and Matt graduated and left their third member behind.

"Izzy's right here," a voice informed them from behind them.

The two boys twisted around to see the redhead walking casually up to them. Unlike the other two, he had no jacket. Tai asked about the lack of it.

"It's an oven in the Chem lab," Izzy stated, rolling his eyes, "so I took it off. Of course, I forgot to put it back on." He shivered.

The blonde laughed. "Come on and join us! We don't bite!"

"Hard," Tai added, grinning maniacally.

Izzy sat on the grass, completing the circle. A couple of people glanced their way, noticed "the Trio" together, and rolled their eyes. Same old, same old.

Black eyes scanned the crowd. "Do you think anyone around here's selling candy for club funds?"

"Why? Forget to eat breakfast?" the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves teased.

Those same black eyes glared holes into Matt's skull. "No. I eat breakfast at 5:15."

"Oh."

After they sat in a comfortable, companionable silence for a few moments Izzy stated, "I heard rumors that there was going to be a bomb threat every day until winter break."

The blonde moaned as the brunette snarled, "That means we'll have to cut into summer vacation to make all that time up!"

"Did you report the rumor?" Matt asked.

"Sure did," the redhead answered. "Of course, a lot of people reported it to the faculty, but it doesn't really help catch the imbecile who's leaving the notes."

"Fantastic!" the Digidestined of Courage exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I'm loving this already!"

"Relax, Tai. It'll be okay," the blonde told him, trying not to seethe at the idea of being stuck outside every day for two hours.

All three of them had brought out their book bags and began to work on various things. Izzy began on his homework, Matt hummed a new tune while figuring out lyrics, and Tai began doodling.

After about a half-hour of casual conversation, Izzy snapped his Chemistry book closed and shivered slightly in the wind. "Done."

"Cool," Tai stated, reaching into his backpack. "I had a feeling this morning that we'd be trapped outside again, so I brought these!"

The brunette removed a battered old deck of cards from his backpack. The other two teenagers' eyes lit up.

As Tai began shuffling the youngest member of the trio asked, "What'll we play?"

"I dunno. Choose somethin'," Tai stated, still shuffling. He had read somewhere that if you shuffled a deck of cards seven times, the cards were truly mixed up.

"Let's start off with a game of War, using the Jokers," Matt suggested.

"Sounds good."

The former leader of the Digidestined – now finished shuffling – dealt the cards one at a time. Within moments, the cards were completely dealt.

"Now, let's get started," Tai stated, tossing out the first card on the top of his deck.

~*~

Once they had grown bored with War, they did a mini-championship for the game Speed. (Izzy won the "championship" even though it was his first time playing. Tai and Matt claimed it was only beginner's luck.) After that, they played several games of Egyptian Rat Screw, Crazy Eights, even Go Fish. Still, the all-clear signal had not been given. They had been outside for two hours.

"They have to let us back in **sometime,"** Tai growled.

"Either that or they have to let us go home," Matt added.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. But I want to get out of the sun and get some lunch! Right now's my lunch period!"

"Quit whining."

Izzy laughed and shook his head at his two friends. Finally, he spotted what he had been searching for earlier. He stood up and jogged over to another student. He asked, "What do you have left?"

"Four Reese's, two Crackle, three Almond Hershey's. Take your pick."

"I'll take three of the Reese's."

After a brief exchange of money, the redhead jogged back to his friends. He smiled widely as he held out a package of Reese's cups to each of his two friends. Eagerly, Matt and Tai took the candy.

"All right! Four cups to a pack!" the brunette exulted, ripping open the wrapping.

The blonde nodded in agreement and thanks. He had already stuffed one of his four Reese's cups into his mouth.

The three teenagers hungrily devoured their sweet treat in a matter of moments. As the trio began licking their fingers, Matt started to grin.

"You know, I think I kinda liked having this bomb threat today, but I'm not looking forward to making the time up," said the blonde.

"Ditto that," Izzy stated.

"Ditto," the former leader of the Digidestined added, still licking his fingers clean of chocolate.

That was when the bell rang to allow the students back into their 2nd block classes. The trio sadly gazed at each other before walking into the building.

As Tai sat at his desk in his class, the intercom came on with the principal's voice saying, "Faculty and students, a written bomb threat was found today in the boy's restroom. We evacuated the building immediately, and I appreciate everyone's cooperation. We will continue classes today with 4th block. You will have lunch in your 4th block class. At the bell, you are to report immediately to your 4th block class…"

The principal droned on, telling which classes would have 1st lunch and so on.

Tai's eyes widened in horror. His lunch period was not until _last_ lunch thanks to that bomb threat!

Some of his fellow students watched as the brunette began to beat his forehead against his desk.

****

A/N: I began this fic Friday, April 13th, of my 10th grade year (this last school year). I finally continued this fic when I had cooled down quite a bit. However, I am still irritated and angry over the bomb threats we had! Unlike Tai, Matt, and Izzy, nobody I knew had been with me during the bomb threat! much grumbling


End file.
